prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Rainbow!
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureRay. Plot See: Pretty Cure Rainbow Episodes Lumiere Kingdom was a happy kingdom of fairies, where everyone got along in perfect harmony. That was, until the Fonce Kingdom came with a surprise attack. Defenseless, the Kingdom quickly fell, leaving three fairies with only one choice, to find the three legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure. Yuki Hotaru considers herself to be a normal teenage girl. That is, until she finds a strange talk bear, who grants her the power to become the legendary warrior, Cure Ray! Together with her partner, Cure Harmony, she has to try and return Lumiere Kingdom back to normal. Characters Pretty Cure : Hotaru is an energetic, cheerful and athletic girl, who doesn't really care much about studying. She tends to complain a lot, especially about her enemies, but is great fun to have around if she likes you. She has a lot .of courage, sometimes it can be a bit too much, making her reckless. She has a bit of an ego too at times. She tends to be the most childish of the group. Her alter ego is , represented by courage and the sun. Her theme colour is orange. : Satomi is an intelligant, ambitious, and kind girl. However, she is also controlling, stubborn, a perfectionist, and the opposite of athletic. She also tends to be selfish at times. Her dream is to become an idol. Satomi's alter ego is , represented by hope and the ocean. Her theme colour is blue. : Manami is an optimist, who is very elegant. She happens to greatly idolise Hotaru. However, Manami is also surprisingly naive, gullible, and often fails to understand the feelings of others. At first, Manami tries to act cool, and mature in front of Hotaru and Satomi, but soon realises that she should just be herself. In episode 23, it is revealed that she has the power to turn into , who is represented by love and the stars. Her theme colour is purple. Lumiere Kingdom : Dreami is one of the fairies who was sent to search for the Pretty Cure. He's a hardworker, charming, and likes to make others smile. However, he doesn't really know his limits, is controlling, and not very considerate. he has a huge crush on Pretti. In episode 32 it's revealed that Dreami has a human form called . : Pretti is a flirtatious fairy, who knows how to make everyone fall in love with her. She really cares about her friends, and will do anything for them. However, she's really possessive, has a huge ego, and is over-protective of Satomi. In episode 32 it's revealed that Pretti has a human form called . :Snowi is one of the most caring and brave fairies in the Lumiere Kingdom, and is also selfless. However, he's also a bit of a ditz, clumsy, and forgetful. He tends to worry about Mooni and Sunni a lot, and can only be comforted by Manami. In episode 32, it's revealed that Snowi has a human form called . Fonce Kingdom Supporting Locations : Sakurato is a small town, where the majority of the season takes place. : Lumiere Kingdom is a kingdom that's the home of many fairies, until the Fonce Kingdom attacked. : Fonce Kingdom is a kingdom run by evil forces. Items : The main transformation device of the series, and is another form of the fairies. Each Colourful Pact has a different name. : Keys used by the Precure to assist them in battle. They hold the powers of the colours inside of them. : The main collectibles of the season, and the only thing that can defeat the Fonce Kingdom. They appear once their respect cure reaches their full potential. : Princess Mooni's tiara. It is used to lend the Pretty Cures the power of the Royal Colours. Media Merchandise See: Pretty Cure Rainbow! Merchandise Movies : The first movie of Pretty Cure Rainbow, that will air in October 2014. Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have an orange cure as the lead. * The first two cures in this series, Ray and Harmony, have the powers of the sun and water. This is likely due to the fact that the sun and rain (a form of water) makes a Rainbow. Category:Fan Series